Get High, Shave A Mareep
by Keahi08
Summary: Gold and Silver accidentally get high. Later, they shave a Mareep. Sort of PreciousMetalShipping.


The only reason he was even in a room with Gold was because of how high they were. That was what Silver told himself.

The room was spinning. No, it wasn't really spinning, it was just moving. It was like someone was smudging it up and making everything bright, and woah. How come Silver never realized how red his hair was? It was like… ketchup. Did it taste like ketchup? Tentatively, his small, pink tongue, inched out of his mouth to test this theory—

Gold's fingers, feeling like warm noodles wrapping around Silver's wrist, made the redhead realize two things. One, that Gold was pulling him somewhere. Two, that he was really hungry and everything reminded him of food.

Gold was laughing, quietly, almost a strained laugh, as he pushed Silver onto his bed then slumped against the floor.

"…Green is an asshole."

"No," Silver moaned, turning around and clinging desperately to Gold's pillow. "Don't—No. Those… were… they… cupcakes?"

"Muffins."

"Muffins, yeah. From Yellow. He gave us muffins from Yellow and holy shit they were good—let's go get some more."

After much effort, Gold pulled himself up to look at Silver, who was trying to unzip his jacket but every time he gripped the small zipper, he whined. Eventually, the redhead settled on giving the wall a sad look, and went back to clinging to Gold's pillow.

"Dude. Those were not muffins from Yellow. Or… No. Green put something in your muffins."

"Fuck," Silver whimpered. "He put poison in them, didn't he? I'm going to die, with you."

Gold considered this.

"Well. We'll die together. That's romantic, isn't it?" Slowly, he climbed up onto his bed, and presumed to watch Silver make odd faces into his pillow. Maybe it was poison. Maybe they were dying. He was going to die with Silver. Huh.

"No, it's… stupid." Silver's eyebrows knit together worriedly, as he nibbled gently on his bottom lip. After what looked like much thought, he turned to lie on his back and faced Gold seriously. "…What should we do before we die?"

Gold understood that if he voiced what he was really thinking, Silver would kick him in the face. So he didn't.

"…Enjoy ourselves?"

"Well, Yeah, we have to enjoy ourselves." In a huff, Silver pushed the smaller boy to the floor and stood up, pacing the room. "…Jackass. 'Let's enjoy ourselves, Silver!' No, let's just mope around about what pathetic lives we've lived."

"I've lived an OK, life," commented Gold, from his now odd position on his floor, "actually."

"Well, fuck you!" Silver, in a huff, squirmed where he stood to get his jacket off, while whining a little bit, and threw it at Gold's face. And really, Gold was proud of him for finally getting it off. "You know, some of us had a hard life! Some of us didn't have everything given to us like you, you… you…!"

Gold bolted up (read: slipped on Silver's jacket quickly and, in a tangle of limbs, eventually stood) and made a bee line for the center of the room, where Silver was currently trying his best not to sob.

"Silver," he said, suddenly out of breath, as if he had crossed the country to get here, and not the room. "…Don't cry."

"Fuck you," Silver repeated, pushing against Gold's chest childishly. He sniffed. "Go… go get me some food."

Gold was amazed by how quickly Silver's mood could change. And how cute he looked sniffling like that. "Kay," he answered.

And so, Gold and Silver stumbled into the kitchen. Silver took refuge on Gold's sofa while Gold made a mess of the cabinet.

"So, like." He poked his head out the doorway, in an attempt to get a look at the redhead. "What're you hungry for… Silver, what're you doing?"

The Silver in question was staring at Gold's television, hugging his knees up to his chest and watching the blank screen as if there was a man on it talking solely to him.

Slowly, Gold walked over to the couch, and looked at the black screen for a moment. "…Silver, the TV's off."

"You know what?" Silver scowled, turned his head to look at the raven-haired boy and hissed. "Just… sit. Then you'll understand. Just sit and watch with me."

Slowly, Gold sat next to the redhead and copied his movements. After figuring out how to wrap his arms around his knees the right way, he stared at the blank television. The two did this for about seven minutes in silence.

"…Holy shit."

"I know."

For about 30 minutes, Gold and Silver watched television while it was turned off. Every now and again they would giggle, or gasp, or look at each other as if to affirm that they did or did not just see what had really happened. And it hadn't happened, but that's not the point.

"OK, really." Gold stood, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and pulled Silver up with him by the arm. "Gotta feed you."

"But I wanna see what happens—Oh yeah."

Gold laughed openly, and clumsily placed Silver on a barstool. It was a spinning barstool, so naturally, Silver spun a little bit. He almost smiled at it.

"What'd you like, huh?"

"Uh." Silver stopped spinning and took a moment to look around the kitchen. "Let's make, um… Sandwiches. I've always wanted to make a sandwich in a kitchen—"

"Wait. You—You've never made a sandwich? Fuck, Silver. It's OK, though. I know how."

Silver looked awe-struck, bringing his eyebrows down again. "…You do? H-How?"

"Uh. I watched the Telephone Music Video."

"…Oh." Smiling softly, Silver let his elbows rest on the table in front of him. "…Will you teach me?"

In response, Gold stared at him seriously, before replying, "Yes," like an epic hero.

After laying the bread out, Silver stared deeply into a jar of mayonnaise as if he was looking for his life's meaning among the swirling vortex of yellow-white goo.

Gold smirked. "Go ahead, taste it. I mean, it makes your sandwiches taste good, so it isn't natural that it by itself is amazing?"

For whatever reason, Silver trusted him, and dipped his finger into the jar, coming back with a wad of mayonnaise around the tip, and licked, without regrets. Then, he squealed.

"Oh, gross!" He cried, wiping his finger on Gold's face in a moment of blind fury. "That was disgusting—you're such an asshole!"

"No, you gotta taste it again, then it's really awesome!" In retaliation, Gold grabbed a spoonful of mayonnaise and went to work on trying to worm into the redhead's mouth. Silver would've denied it, but he started laughing, and through his laughter, he began to choke.

With a shiver, Silver swallowed, and glared at the boy in front of him. "…You suck."

"Taste good?"

In response, Silver slathered the stuff over Gold's face, smirking devilishly, and somehow, amongst the fight of Mayonnaise and choking and sobbing, Gold got him against the counter and kissed him until he remembered the sandwich. Silver didn't seem to mind.

Silver reached up to wipe the mayonnaise off his flushed face slowly, and hummed to himself. "…I'm not hungry anymore. I'm cold."

Gold blinked, watching the other oddly. "…You're jacket's upstairs."

"I know."

They stared at each other in silence, before Gold's face became even more serious. "Don't worry, I got this."

While Silver sat on the countertop, Gold fumbled in his pockets until he pulled out a small pokeball. He looked at it crazily before pressing the white button in the center and releasing the creature onto the linoleum floor.

A Mareep stared back.

"How is that gonna make me warm?" Silver hissed, watching the frightened sheep shuffle on its hooves.

"It's not," Gold said, his voice giving away that he was plotting something. He stumbled down the hallway, then came back with a large pair of pliers. "Its wool is."

"Oh, my God," responded Silver, politely.

So Gold and Silver shaved the Mareep. They couldn't help but realize mid-shaving that it was the coolest thing either of them had done, ever.

Once the Mareep was what Gold deemed naked, the two of them arranged a nice little bed out of it's wool. Silver promptly laid in it.

"I could sleep here," He said, lowly.

Gold took the opportunity to cuddle up next to him, and the naked Mareep took the other side of Silver, and they had formed a Gold-Silver-Mareep sandwich. Silver actually slept, nuzzled into Gold, and the Mareep wool.

Before following after the redhead and sleeping, Gold had the realization that later, when they were sober, he would do something stupid, and Silver would yell or hit him, and Gold would point out how nice he had been that one time they had gotten high.

And Silver point out, they were high.

I regret nothing. Reviews are awesome.


End file.
